As apparatus for manufacturing a glass molded body such as an optical glass lens, there are known apparatus for sequentially performing heating, pressing, and cooling steps and the like while conveying, in one direction, molds each containing a glass material for press molding (Patent Literatures 1 to 4 and the like). In each of these apparatus, the molds are conveyed in one direction under a state in which the molds are arranged on supports.
Note that, in the apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 2, a shielding member for shielding thermal energy emitted from heating means for heating the molds is interposed between the heating means and the molds or between the heating means and the supports for supporting the molds, and the range shielded by the shielding member is adjustable. When such a structure as described above is adopted, the range shielded by the shielding member is adjusted for each of a plurality of molds, and the temperature of each mold is adjusted to an appropriate temperature, thereby being capable of stably performing high-accuracy molding.
Further, in the apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 3, shielding means for partially shielding the molds from being irradiated with thermal energy emitted from heating means for heating the molds is provided at an arbitrary position between the heating means and the molds. When such a structure as described above is adopted, slight temperature difference among a plurality of molds, which is difficult to be controlled only by adjusting the power output of the heating means, can be eliminated, and hence high-accuracy molded bodies can be manufactured efficiently and stably by the plurality of molds under the same temperature environment.
In addition, the apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 4 has a structure in which the molds are arranged on a surface of a table that can be rotationally driven and heat generating elements surrounding the outer peripheral part of the molds are provided. When such a structure as described above is adopted, the molds can be heated rapidly and uniformly in a predetermined period of time and a period of time necessary for manufacturing glass molded bodies can be shortened.